


exorcism

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the devil can have fun, and he has been doing so the past millennium. hook-ups, drugs, drinks, you name it. this is just one of the times risk was his source of courage.*badly written*cross posted @ wattpad unfortunately (@fourjen)
Relationships: Lucifer/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	exorcism

**Author's Note:**

> this is my try at writing for a long ass time. i know it needs a lot of criticism, so please drop them! im trying to improve.
> 
> lucifer = devil = luce = satan = beelzebub = morningstar = bottom
> 
> priest = father = top

☂

Who knew a little visit to the church would satisfy the little devil? It was just a quick one for Lucifer, one of his occasional 'sexssions', as he called it.

In the tight sacristy, Lucifer and the young priest were crammed inside, struggling to keep quiet as people sat on their pews waiting for their known Father. Heat surrounded the two sweaty bodies, which is more than enough for the priest being covered with too many layers of white fabrics. 

The devil palmed the priest, teasing his stiffness under the white alb. Soft whimpers escaped the priest's lips, his head leveling down as Lucifer kneeled before him. "How'd you like it, Father?" 

Lucifer's stare was innocent. He kept his eyes on the priest before him, the latter's eyes was filled with desire. A second passed, the desire grew into an urge, Father's fingers tangling within the devil's locks. The fabric slipped off, leaving him with a hardened tent under the Calvin Klein underwear. Lucifer's brow raised at that, but left that thought aside when the hand tugged at his scalp, pressing his mouth against his dickprint. 

Blowjobs were one of Lucifer's top 5 hobbies. The way foreskin would slide smoothly against his tongue, the different girths of each cock he gets to experience literally widens his taste. The smell, oh God, the smell. The smell of desperation leaking out the reddish tip, the smell of impatience and yet readiness to shove itself into his mouth, oozing precum, stiffening between his lips.

Beelzebub bit the garter of the holy's underwear, dragging it with his teeth, the briefs making more teasing contact with the sex pistol. He set his eyes on Father, with the innocent look again and it pissed Father the fuck off.

But he notices, the devil knows. The faint flush growing in the Father's cheeks as he exposed his wood and teased the side of his shaft, sliding his tongue in an upward motion with his fingers brushing onto his balls ever so slightly. The priest drops his head and groans, face contorting with pleasure and prevents himself from thrusting his hips up. He engulfs himself in this sensation, feeling so good with just the sides of the base being stimulated. 

The silent prayers outside the storage room doesn't help. It distracts his balance, almost toppling over when he grips the side of the cabinet, metals and chalices clanging together. "Fuck..." He felt that people have eyed the room, and they would've went in the sacristy if it wasn't for their fuck ups in life leading them to focus on spilling their problems to something made up, but, oh well. 

The priest was getting the suck of his life. Satan was so good at it, that the blesser didn't even question how that phrase is concerning and might be taken literally.

Lucifer knew all the right ways, the right time, and the priest's preferences with just one lick. He knew that Father was indulging in the slow up and down motions in the base of his shaft. He isn't one for vanilla. Without a warning, he took the whole girth in his mouth, Father inhaling sharply, heavy breaths in an attempt to restrain himself from flipping Lucifer over to fuck his ass repeatedly.

Hands kept Father's legs apart, but it would be a lie to deny the fact that Morningstar's advances were to cup a feel of his thighs, but he deserved it for himself. He focused on the thick cock his lips enveloped, and bobbed his head in a quickening pace. The priest's breath followed. "Oh fuck- I... Baby-" 

Trying to force himself down the width of his cock, he nestled his lips into Father's hairy balls for a while, calming their breaths as he edged the other's climax, his mouth letting go of his cock with a smirk.

He balanced himself on his foot, grunting as he stood up with a hand pressing on his shoulder. Father was almost overwhelmed, he assumes it is merely the work of the devil, pulling at his strings. Any second untouched, he still feels he's a millimeter away from going over the edge, but simultaneously, the heat emanating from Beelzebub's presence was the one preventing it. With his doings, he knows he needs more from him, sucking his soul in completely. Father clutched at the devil's suit, turning him around while the bottom had his grip on the wooden cabinet in front of him. The sudden move got the canisters placed on the wood to tumble, glass shards pricking through the creaks of the floor. It didn't bother the two, though, desperate to fulfill their need for pleasure. 

"Fuck, ju-just fuck me already"

Lucifer whines, his knees quivering at the lack of contact. 

"You probably...." 

Father slips his hand under the devil's slacks and briefs, mulling both down until his ankles, the latter waving them off and somehow having it end up across the room. Lucifer was panting this point. The dominant made careless touches against his scrotum. He was well aware of what Father was doing, but he thought he didn't have the right to enclose the space between his hips and Father's. What did this fucker do to me. 

"-have to beg for it..."

The priest had Luce's balls cupped in his hands, kneading it against each other in an unorganized pace. Poor Luce felt the stimulation go either too fast or too slow for his liking, precum threatening to leak out even with this little motion. "Hm..?"

That taunt. That fucking taunt sends him, he knew he won't be stopping, and if he cums without permission he'll be punished. Humiliated. 

"-lease..." He muttered weakly under his breath, containing his moans in his throat. 

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Father moved his hand from the bottom, stroking his index lightly up towards the head. His other fingers joined in tormenting Satan's cock, until his member was being held up in his grasp. "Please... I want your cock inside me. I want you to pound me until I can't hold my moans in. I want you to put me to my place and show the world who I truly am, your slutty whore. Please please Daddy. I need-"

His blabber was left unfinished, when the dominant prodded his tip against the bottom's entrance. He proceeded to thrust painfully slow, especially since he knew full well Lucifer doesn't register pain at all. 

He earned a few whimpers, before he stopped and manhandled Lucifer and adjusted to a new position. Lucifer's arms and elbows felt uncomfortable being scraped against the dirty wood, but it was also satisfying for him. The end matters more, to make it worth it.

It was hot, and humid as hell in the sacristy. The amount of beads of sweat travelling everywhere in their bodies makes it hard to keep the priest's hands gripped on Luce's hips. The latter feels his hips bruising, along with his neck which Father nibbled on. 

The slow, erotic intimacy didn't last long, with Father's hips snapping up deep inside Lucifer. 

Along with this persistent, steady and rough thrusts, he stuck two fingers between Lucifer's lips. The bottom willingly sucked, the fingers locking his mewls in his throat. He was ramming his dick inside Lucifer, his fingers in his mouth was replaced by nothing as he wriggled his nipples in between his wet fingers. He shouldn't be surprised the devil was capable of being this flexible.

They were loud, they knew that. Outside the door were people recording them without their consent, the church turning into a tainted place where Lucifer and his love connected, but that was what the priest's little baby wanted and deserved. So he got it.

He changed the angle of his thrusts, he wrapped his hand around Lucifer's right thigh, draping it over his shoulder, and hooked in his collar. His left leg was bent, planted on the hardwood floors to give better access for Daddy's thrusts. Their limbs were tangled, but their cores were connected. Lucifer felt full.

The devil's chest heaved from the intense heat he felt arise in his abdomen, moans continuously escaping his mouths when he felt close to his high. The priest pounded his hips relentlessly inside Satan, eyeing him as he helplessly scrabbled his hands on the floor, trying to quiet himself. 

"Closer. Come with me, baby boy." He growled against his ear.

His sweet spot was recklessly penetrated against, sending shockwaves through Lucifer's spine. Daddy gave him a messy kiss and they both approached their highs. Lucifer's jaw slacked, toes curling as he came with a shuddering moan. 

As Luce went limp under Daddy's grasp, the latter thrusted in and out with much force, and came with a grunt, following his babyboy's own climax.

He released Lucifer off his clasp, putting his now-wrinkled priest clothing on and walked out casually, leaving the well-known and famous Lucifer as a messy, cum-filled doll collapsed on the floor.

☂

**Author's Note:**

> funny how the work i actually finished was smut but hey. my next works will be about lucifer or the umbrella academy or maybe stranger things. hope id be better by then


End file.
